


Perfect Kisses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONE SHOT: "Two months...Two-perfect-months". A cute little oneshot between James and Lily. Dam Sirius! He could make so much money from ruining perfect moments!





	Perfect Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, though I wish I did. JK Rowling should have a small country named after her...if not then a planet or something, you know, nobody liked the name Jupiter anyway right?!**

 

  
 

Two months. 

Two months. That's how long it had been. 

Two - perfect - months.

Two perfect months of warm smiles, holding hands and kissing.

Two perfect months of kissing the most perfect girl in the world.

Granted, whenever he had kissed her she'd let him. She'd let him run his tongue into her mouth and not protested; she even smiled afterwards. But she'd never kissed him. Properly, anyway. Sure she planted soft pecks on his cheeks before disapparing off to the library to work, but that wasn't _really_ kissing. Not that everytime she gave him one of these small kisses, his heart didn't pound and his stomach didn't flip, because they did. Even her small, always cold fingers entwined with his made his stomach go funny. But his tongue seemed to be the one with a mind to wander and explore. Her tongue would flutter and caress his slightly but she never seemed to want to really _taste_ him the way he loved to taste her. The way he relished tasting her. Even when he caught her in an abandoned corridor and pushed her against the wall, dipping his tongue into her mouth hers hadn't put up much of a challange, even if she did push him off, blushed crimson and swatted him on the arm.

The night she did kiss him though, boy did she kiss him!

Unsuspecting he settled himself on the sofa, lounging with his feet up in his favourite position. She lay next to him, her head on his shoulder, an arm round his waist...perfect. His sigh was long and deep; full of contentment. He felt her snuggling into him, her breath on his neck and he held back the urge to shudder. Closing his eyes he mentally tried to calm himself, knowing she probably wouldn't appreciate him becoming a little over-amourous. He felt her murmer and he smiled, his eyes still closed. They stayed like this for some minutes, holding one another, content and happy.

Then the urge to shudder krept up on him once more. Mainly due to the fact that her perfect little kisses were being expertly deposited along his neck, into the dip where it met his shoulder and across to his adams apple which was bobbing wildly by now. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted her to do this forever and thought if she saw him watching her she might stop. He could not help the sigh that escaped him, a sigh which included her name, long and breathy. This is apparently what she had been waiting for.

He felt soft lips to his bottom lip. Perfect soft lips. They were kissing gently, teasing his lower lip so his mouth would open, which it did. She moved on to his upper lip, hers now moist. Heaven was not the word. Still his eyes stayed closed, not wanting to beak the illusion.

When she touched both his slightly moistened lips with hers he tried to return the favour, but she pulled away, placing a finger in between them. "...No..." she breathed, her hot sweet breath washing over his face, into his nostrels like perfume. Taking her finger away, tracing it long his bottom lip, she pressed hers against his once more, and this time he resisted the urge to capture her. He was glad he didn't.

Slowly, tenderly she kissed, her mouth slightly open to his. Then what he'd been waiting for for two perfect months happened. Her tongue, small and hot, made it's way tentitively into his mouth, lingering around the inside of his lips, brushing over his teeth lightly. Deeper and deeper her tongue went, until he felt it rub smoothly down his. He moaned and felt her lips smile a little against his. 

Soon it was impossible for him not to kiss back and gathering his arms around her, pulling her in tight against him he pushed his strong tongue against hers. She didn't protest this time and ran a hand through his hair. The tingles down his spine were phenominal. He'd been kissed by girls before, had them run a hand through his hair, but never had he felt like this. He was sure they would melt into one another soon, sure she'd disappear into him with the force he had hold of her. 

He hadn't noticed before now that she was fully on top of him, one of her legs inbetween his, one of his legs inbetween her's. Her torso was directly above his, her arms either side of his head, a hand still in his hair. Still he didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to. 

When she finally pulled away, much to his dismay, she smiled and sighed looking down into the face below hers.

His eyes finally fluttered open, immediatly latching on to her large green orbs. He exhaled an awful lot of air before saying "Dam Lil..."

A giggle appeared from her kiss-swollen lips. "Worth waiting for?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You were making me wait?"

She answered with a soft tender kiss to his bottom lip.

"Worth it." he muttered, before grabbing her into another tight embrace and capturing her mouth in hunger. 

They sighed and moaned into one anothers mouths, pressed into one anothers bodies and ran eager fingers through one anothers hair. Neither were pleased when Sirius bounded into the room without noticing them both until he had disturbed them. 

"Padfoot!"

"Woa!" He held up a hand as if to sheild them from his view. 

Lily quickly got up, off her boyfriend, with a very ashen face. James was not pleased.

"Scarred! For life! My innocent mind's ruined!" muttered Sirius as he left them to it, grinning as he went.

James looked at Lily and Lily looked at James. 

"He's a.."

"Prat?" she said suggestively.

 

 

 

 

**REVIEW? Please...**

**This is self explanitary isn't it? She's not sure about everything for the first two months and is holding back...he doesn't think she'll ever kiss him...finally she does...it's great...Sirius ruins it...the usual...**


End file.
